Clothing
by preciouslittletoonette
Summary: It's January of 1996, the eye of winter is upon toons. Bonds are still to be woven and broken. And history will repeat itself. Meanwhile, the Warners still can't seem to call Bugs by his first name. Set before 'The Nanny'.
1. Clothing

**Another superb long one. I suggest reading with caution around the ending since it's pretty... you'll see.** **I do not own any Animaniacs or it's characters. I only own my oc. Hope you enjoy!**

Many people would have been as angry as Yosemite Sam if they were to find their car in an irrepairable state and three mischievious children grinning at their destruction, but not Bugs Bunny. No, he took absolute delight in their behaviour!

Bugs was one of those toons who usually stayed far away from the newbies and at the time the Warner brothers were no different. But just because he stayed away... didn't mean he wasn't curious.

He's seen the show and their talent. How adults and children alike would run towards them for autographs and pictures. They were Warner Bros. new biggest stars, beloved by all. They could sing, they could dance, they could do crazy tricks and defy the laws of physics just like him and his family. They were all-in-all normal toons. So why was he so bent on communicating with them, despite his normal behaviour.

Sometimes he saw them running around the lot from the board room's window. He would chuckle at the their antics while the executives tried to regain his attention to no avail.

So when he found his car tire soaring the sky. He already knew who to blame.

When he arrived at the demolished car, the Warners hadn't noticed his arrival. They were too busy revelling in their destruction to notice the old hare coming. Bugs assumed they wanted to destroy his car out of mischievous tendencies.

And not because they didn't know what his car looked like.

Bugs had never wanted to laugh so much when the Warners noticed his arrival. Wakko's jaw dropped to the floor, Dot looked like she wanted to faint, Yakko STUTTERED. That was what made him burst. Luckily he kept his laugh to avoid furthering the already awkward situation.

" What a wreck? What a tragedy? I wonder... what did this old hare do to have three kids destroy his car", Bugs said dramatically.

" T-T-This is y-y-your car", Yakko said nervously.

" Why of course doc! Only da best fer da top toons! Now... how do you three plan on payin' fer da damage?", Bugs asked with a small hum," 'Cause last time I checked, yer still busy wit' ya second season. Not quite dere near da wealth of my own car, now ain't it?".

The Warners gulped. He was right, only the payer and seller would know the price of the Bunny Prince of ToonTown's car, which probably costed millions. Millions of which the Warners didn't have.

" I have actually have a small lil' idea", Bugs said mischievously.

" What?", Dot asked curiously.

Bugs knelt down on his one knee, now leveling himself with Yakko. He stared the children with a light-hearted gleam that he reserved only for people he liked or had interest in... like the kids.

" How about lettin' me take you three out fer ice cream?", Bugs said holding his hand out for them to join him.

" Ice cream?!", they said excitedly and took his hand.

That was a start of a beautiful and familial friendship.

XXX

" CUT! ALRIGHT THAT'S THE END OF SCENE 2. GREAT JOB AS ALWAYS BUGS!"

" 'Great job as always Bugs'. What about Daffy? Daffy works just as hard as Bugs does", the duck muttered bitterly.

Bugs chuckled," Stop referrin' to yaself in thoird poierson, Daff. People's gonna think ya loonier than ya should be", he said.

Bugs looked up into the rafters where the spotlights were situated, looking for something or more correctly, someone. He had to squint in order to see pass the bright lights but he could see who he wanted to see. From the rafters, Dot waved down at him, causing him to wave back at her. She had his script in her tiny hands and clutched it tightly against her chest before making her way down.

Bugs walked towards the ropes where Dot was climbing down. He had to resist the urge to help her down, to climb up there and bring her down himself but he told himself that she was independent, that she could take of herself.

" So what do ya think, doc?", Bugs asked when Dot reached the floor.

" My honest opinion: I feel like you're shooting one extra long Hare Jordan's commercial with bland comedy. I mean: 'I think I wet myself'. C'mon! Mr. Pig can do better than that!", Dot scoffed.

Bugs smiled. If there was a few things he appreciated from the Warners, especially Dot, was that they were blunt and straight to the point. Anyone would have told him that it went fantastically and silently hoped it pleased him. But he doesn't want to be pleased, he wants blunt honesty. And despite their constant stuttering and quiet squealing that he ultimately found adorable, they were honest with him and he appreciated that.

" Y'know, if ya acting career doesn't go the way ya want it to, ya can always become a movie critic", Bugs said smirking.

" I really do hope it pulls through though. I love working on Animaniacs and I would hate if anything caused it to cancel. But you're definitely onto something with that movie critic idea", Dot said.

" I'm sure Animaniacs will pull through. You and your brothers have a very rare talent for comedy. Only an idiot would cancel ya show", Bugs said confidently.

Dot blushed under the praise," Thank you, Mr. Bunny".

" No, stop. What did I tell ya before Dot?", Bugs said crossing his arms," You can call me Bugs".

" Oh right. Sorry Mr. Uh- Bugs", Dot said sheepishly.

" Good goirl. Now, I'm gonna head to my dressing room to get my jacket. Coming with?", Bugs asked.

" Sure. My brothers should still be with Dr. Scratchnsniff, so I don't really have anywhere to go right now", Dot said.

" Why is it that you have a psychiatrist again?", Bugs said as they walked towards his dressing room.

" Psychiatrist? Isn't it P-sychiatrist?", Dot asked, ignoring his question.

Bugs chuckled," Maybe. I wasn't the one who created silent letters or the alphabet", he said.

" Huh, that gives me an idea for a new cartoon. Grandpa Spielberg and Dad's gonna love it", Dot said enthusiastically.

Bugs forced a smile on his face. Who knew he would hold so much envy against Tom Ruegger over one word.

He fumbled with the doorknob before stepping inside his dressing room. Clothes were everywhere, on the floor and over his chair. Bugs stepped over a pair of heels that was abandoned on the floor. Dot gaped at the sight.

" I've never seen so many clothes in my whole life", Dot said in awe.

Bugs chuckled," Yeah, I'm pretty 90% of these clothes aren't even from the studio", he said.

Bugs peeked at something on his desk and hummed in thought.

" Huh, looks like I'm free this afternoon. Why don't you go grab you and your brothers' coats and we can go for lunch in the park. I'm pretty aching for a taco right now", Bugs said grabbing a long dark brown coat and green scarf.

" Coat?", Dot said confused.

Bugs turned to her and raised an eyebrow," What's with the confusion, doc? Don't you know what a coat is?", he asked.

" Of course I know what a coat is", Dot said quickly," The thing is... I don't have one... neither does my brothers", she said quietly.

" What do ya mean you don't have a coat?", Bugs asked, his voice dangerously low.

Dot shrank back," I mean what I said. We don't OWN coats. Yakko and Wakko have scarves and I have a shawl I'm never going to wear. That's where the winter wear ends", she said nervously.

" But I've seen you wear different clothes before, Dot", Bugs said, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

" I came after we just finished shooting an episode. We can't wear the costumes for personal reasons since it's studio property", Dot explained," We do have other clothes though, just not what you're looking for...".

" What clothes do you have?", Bugs asked.

" Well, I have two pairs of skirts like these, I'm wearing the one now, a formal dress, formal gloves and pajamas. Yakko and Wakko basically have the same thing going on", Dot said.

She knew it sounded sad. But for 2 years, it worked out fine for her. Even if winter was the most uncomfortable time to be outside, even in sunny Burbank.

" Why do you only have that? Dot, tell me", Bugs said, close to seething.

Dot looked away from Bugs, her role model since she first watched his cartoons. The Looney Tunes were her role models and she hated having to lie to them.

" Answer me, Dot"

She didn't want to lie, especially to Bugs.

" Dot, answer me please"

Yakko always told her to be honest. But Steven told her that sometimes a small little white lie won't hurt anyone. She desperately wanted to let it all out... and she will.

" Answer me, Dot!"

" Because Plotz said that's all we're ever going to get out of the studio", Dot said," Most of our salary is used to pay up damages we caused- unintentionally by the way- throughout the studio. That day we met, Wakko accidentally broke one of the cameras, so we had to pay up and when we wrecked your car, again, accident, we were afraid we'd be dead broke for the rest of our lives. When we came back from our trip with you, Plotz said he was done helping us out because all we do is plunge the studio into further debt".

Bugs sighed, rubbing his temples as he tried to regain his composure so that he won't find himself marching over to the CEO's office and strangling the life out of him with an eraser.

" Can you take me to the tower?", Bugs asked calmly.

" Why?"

" Oh, just because. We've known each other for a year and yet I've never seen what goes on inside that infamous water tower", Bugs said trying to avert the conversation.

Dot looked unconvinced, a little peeved that Bugs thought she was that gullible but nonetheless complied.

" Okay, let's go", Dot said.

The two walked out of the set together, heading towards the direction of the water tower. A breeze passed through the air and bristled Dot's fur, causing her to shiver for a short moment. It made Bugs angrier. Who in their right mind would deprive CHILDREN of warm clothes. He held back his growl as they neared the tower.

He picked up Dot and jumped high into the air. He could hear Dot's excited squeals as she hung onto him while they were in the air, it brightened his mood a bit. Just a bit.

When they landed, Dot hopped out of Bugs' arms to open the tower door.

The shield door opened with a loud creak. The tower was dark, meaning Yakko and Wakko weren't home yet. Bugs looked at the decor and furniture that littered the front room. It looked exactly like how it did on the show, logslide and everything. But just because the front is good, didn't mean it was deep inside.

" Welcome to the tower", Dot said," I'm assuming you'd like to see my closet too".

Bugs knew he shouldn't have lied to her like that. But he had to see, just how bad did it look.

He walked into a room which he assumed was Dot's bedroom and immediately knew he was going to kill a CEO today. The room lacked paint and personality in general. How would people even know it was Dot's room if it looks to Bugs like a storage unit. And there simply wasn't enough toys to his liking. His nephew Clyde had so much toys that he could open his own store. This simply depressed him.

" What do ya think?", Dot asked, already knowing the answer.

" I've only been in here for 2 seconds and I'm already depressed", Bugs replied.

" Ooh, you're just going you love my closet", Dot said.

Bugs wanted to leave to throttle Plotz when he saw how bare her closet really was. He saw the shawl she mentioned, that was not a shawl...

It was a blanket with a button attached to it. And a thin one at that!

" I wanna die. No, I wanna kill someone then die afterwards because I'm a horrible adult", Bugs said.

" It's not like you knew", Dot said softly.

" But I should've! I've known the three of you for a year and I didn't even know you were treated so badly", Bugs said angrily.

" DOT? ARE YOU HERE?"

" Look! Yakko and Wakko's back", Dot said dragging Bugs out of her room

They entered the front room again to find Yakko and Wakko closing the tower door.

" Did ya have to leave the tower door. Any creepy fangirl could've come in here and steal my under- oh Avery, Bugs Bunny is in our living room", Yakko said as he finally noticed the old hare in the room.

" Hiya Mr. Bunny!", Wakko said waving happily.

Bugs waved back with a smile of his own before his face slipped into a more serious expression.

" So Dot told me about ya lil' 'clothing' situation", Bugs said leaning against the couch.

While Wakko looked confused about Bugs' statement, Yakko knew exactly what he was talking about.

" You told him!", Yakko seethed.

" He cornered me, Yakko. I spilled something and he asked questions. You know he wouldn't drop something like that", Dot retorted.

" Ya sister's right. Now, about ya situation", Bugs said as he walked towards Yakko.

" We don't need help, Mr. Bunny, we're fine, honest", Yakko lied.

" Keep tellin' me that, kid. I'm not buyin' it", Bugs said with his arms crossed," Lemme help you out. I can take ya shopping, you pick the clothes and I pay".

" No, we couldn't do that. We don't to bu-"

" Doc, if you say 'burden', it's only gonna make me madder, now, are you three free on Saturday?", Bugs asked trying to change the direction of the conversation for his benefit.

" I don't think we are. We're supposed to be filming a New Years cartoon and some macaroni commercial", Wakko said as he handed his schedule to the hare.

Bugs frowned as he saw how packed their schedule was. Not even his and Daffy's looked this bad in the heyday and they still did meet-n-greets. He knew Animaniacs was popular but this was close to over working someone.

" Cancel it", Bugs said tossing the schedule onto the couch.

" What?!", the Warners exclaimed.

" Ya hoird me, kiddos. Cancel everything", Bugs said with a huff.

" We don't have that kinda power. We'll get in trouble if we skip something like this", Yakko said, trying to convince Bugs not to help them.

" The only poirson who's gonna get in trouble was the one in charge of setting up ya schedules. Not even Tweety and Sylvester's schedules are that packed and they're doing a cartoon that runs longer than yours", Bugs ranted.

" But what about our fans? We promised Tom no more delays after the carnival outing", Yakko said.

Bugs inwardly smiled. He had taken them out to the carnival after Wakko admitted he has never been inside of one. They had enjoyed the trip so much, but the cost was that the new episodes had to be delayed.

Bugs bent down on one knee," I promise you that I won't get you three into trouble. It'll only be for a couple of hours, then back to filming. But I will not drop this one. Not now, not ever", he said softly.

The Warners still looked uncertain, but nodded," We'll go somewhere local right. Close by so we're at least not late to filming", Yakko stated.

Bugs smiled," Of course, local", he said," Now, Saturday, 9AM. Be at the leg of the tower by then. I'll be here, okay?".

" Okay", the Warners said in unison before Dot asked," Are we still going to see you during the week?".

" Eh, not sure. I'm gonna try and avoid filming for a bit but maybe I'll try to sneak in without anybody noticin'. Until then, take care", Bugs said as he went outside of the water tower.

" Bye Mr. Bunny!"

Bugs had to resist the urge to get them to call him by his first name, but he had to have patience. They've spent 2 years being told by those stupid employees of the studio to call him Mr. Bunny and suddenly they were told to call him Bugs. He knew the feeling, he knew it all to well.

And he was determined to erase it.

XXX

Saturday came and it was even colder than before. Dot shivered as she waited outside for her brothers, clutching her poncho around her shoulders. It was moments like these she wondered why toons didn't have winter coats like animals have.

It wasn't that it felt cold for them. The wind in their fur was just agitating and they had heard cases of frost growing on toons who stay out in the cold too long. So the Warners avoided cold weather majority of the time.

" Sorry, we took so long. Wakko couldn't find his hat", Yakko said annoyed.

" What? I can't have Bugs Bunny see my unbrushed fur tuft. That would be embarrassing", Wakko huffed.

Dot rolled her eyes," You're embarrassing enough", she muttered.

The warping sound of a portable hole alerted the trio as they saw Bugs step out of one. He had a long net black coat on with a green scarf wrapped around his neck.

" Eh, what's up docs? Ready to go?", Bugs asked.

" Yes, let's go shopping!", Dot said excitedly.

" We are going somewhere local, right?", Yakko asked.

" Of course! Stop worryin', doc! I am a bunny of my woird", Bugs said before ushering them through the portable hole," Now c'mon, we got shoppin' to do".

The first thing Yakko registered after reaching the other side of the portable hole was how cold his feet were... and how he wasn't even standing on any star.

" It's snowing!", Wakko exclaimed gleefully.

" This is not Burbank! Heck, this isn't even California!", Yakko exclaimed," I thought you said we were going somewhere local".

Bugs gasped," Oh, I thought you meant what's local FOR ME. My mistake", he said innocently before smirking at Yakko's pout.

" Mr. Bunny... where are we?", Yakko asked.

" New York City, doc. Fifth Avenue to be specific", Bugs said with the biggest grin on his face.

Dot squealed," New York! We're in New York!", she said excitedly.

" Faboo, that's across the country", Wakko said in awe.

" This is local for you", Yakko asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Actually, I usually take my shopping to Paris but then I decided to start with something small so I thought of New York because of the accent", Bugs said smugly, scratching his throat to make a point.

" Ooh, where should we go to first? What should we buy first? Gucci? Chanel? Prada? Louis Vuitton?!", Dot said excitedly jumping up and down.

" Hey sis, maybe not head on over to the range where we could bankrupt Bugs", Wakko teased.

" Oh, I guess you're right", Dot said sheepishly.

She was excited. This was her first time out of Burbank for a personal reason. Other times, she couldn't bask in the sights around her because of work. Now, she was given time to finally really take in her surroundings.

Bugs chuckled," It's fine Dot. The excitement can get to anyone. Now, how about we check out some stores, hmm?", he said warmly.

" Yes!", the Warners exclaimed, although Yakko seemed to lack some zest in the statement.

The first store they entered, had their heater on full blast, causing the Warners to relax after standing in that uncomfortable snowy weather outside. Bugs loosened his coat as he took in the store.

" Well, what are you waitin' for? Go have a look around", Bugs said, allowing the siblings to roam around the store for things they liked.

The store had a toon section that was off to one side of the room and the Warners immediately ran off there.

Dot and Wakko eagerly looked around at their choices while Yakko dragged on behind, his fingers brushing against the warm material.

" Faboo", Wakko said as he picked out a long woolly jersey.

" So much choices. So many things I could match together. This is hard!", Dot nagged.

Yakko chuckled," And you were looking forward to this, why?", he asked.

" To kill two birds with one stone. We get new clothes AND we get to spend some time with our idol", Dot said," I'm surprised you weren't so excited as we were by the idea of spending more time with Mr. Bunny".

" Some things change", Yakko muttered.

" Not in a matter of a week, Yakko. What is up with you? Lots of times, you were more excited than we were at the prospect of spending time with any of the Looney Tunes, now you're closing yourself off to your role model", Dot asked annoyed.

While Dot was interrogating Yakko, Wakko opted to stand back and watch his big brother. He knew his brother had been out of character the past few days. Even if they weren't exactly like how they were on the show, Yakko was always confident and the first one to step up to a challenge. Out of the three of them, Yakko always found himself talking to Bugs the most on occasions like these, asking questions or advice or even just striking up a random conversation as an excuse to talk to their idol. And from all those moments he had observed Bugs while he was distracted with either Yakko and Dot, the hare seemed truly interested in what they had to say, giving Wakko and his siblings his full attention. And he would be lying if he said he didn't like the attention. And Wakko knew Yakko needed it, his brother reveled in people giving him positive attention and attention from Bugs was a dream come true for him.

And then, Wakko remembered, they had a talk with Plotz about Bugs.

" This is about Plotz said, isn't it?", Wakko asked, interrupting their argument.

Yakko froze, before looking away from his siblings' eyes.

" This is about what Plotz said?", Dot said quietly," Yakko-"

" Everything okay here, docs", Bugs said as he made his way over.

Dot's eyes flickered to Yakko who pretended to look at some clothes before she returned her attention to Bugs," Everything's fine", she lied.

" Actually everything is not fine. I can't find anything that goes with my sweater", Wakko said with a pout.

Bugs chuckled," Alright, let's look at ya options", he said as he he went over to Wakko.

The sweater was a plain dark green colour so the two toons began searching for anything that may match with the colour until Wakko came back to Bugs with a navy blue puffer jacket.

" Hmm... not what I'd usually take for style... but we can focus on style later. Now we can just focus on comfort", Bugs said.

" Looks like the drag queen inside of him finally popped out", Yakko muttered.

" You know it, kid", Bugs replied, surprising Yakko," Remember doc, I got rabbit ears. I hear all".

Bugs felt someone tug at his jacket. He looked down to find Dot holding up not only a coat but several dresses and other sets of clothes. She smiled sheepishly at him, half-knowing that she went overboard.

" I need the fitting room", Dot said.

" Alright, this way", Bugs said as he led her to one of vacant fitting room, with Wakko and Yakko tagging along.

Bugs stood next to the chairs in front of the sitting room, where another man sat patiently.

" Waiting on your daughter, huh. I know the feeling, my own little Rose just loves shopping her heart out", the man said chuckling," Sit down, this will take a while".

" Eh, no thanks doc. I'm good standing", Bugs replied.

" Oh you may say that now, but once she steps out of that room with the biggest smile on her face and with a look that asks you 'Does this make me look beautiful, Daddy?' and suddenly nothing else in your life matters but her", the man said warmly.

Bugs sent the man a weak smile," I'll take ya woird for it, doc", he said.

Dot stepped out of the room with the biggest smile on her face. Despite the season, she had picked out a white sundress with yellow flowers and vines on it. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and hope for approval. Bugs felt a smile tug at the edge of his lips before he sat down on the open chair.

" Told you so", the man muttered with a smirk.

" How do I look?", Dot asked.

" You look wonderful, Princess", Bugs choked out, semi-aware of the pet name he had just given her," W-Why don't you go try something else on? I'm sure you'll look just as adorable as you do now".

Dot nodded before she happily skipped back into the fitting room again. Bugs shook his head as he snapped out of his daze.

' You are a dead toon, Bugs Bunny. They've got you wrapped around their cute little fingers', his mind told him.

Bugs sighed before he turned to look away for the boys. Wakko was making progress with more winter outfits and pajamas, while Yakko was eying a forest green parka.

Bugs smirked before he got up and made his way to Yakko.

" Nice parka. It'll suit you", Bugs commented.

" Yeah", Yakko mumbled.

" So you're gonna take it", Bugs asked.

Yakko shrugged before looking at the price tag, eyes widening when he saw how much it costed," No thanks", he said before he rushed away from a confused Bugs.

Bugs frowned before following him," So... how's the new cartoons coming along, I hoird you three were gonna do a two-part special soon", he asked.

" They're fine", Yakko muttered.

" And you're doin' parodies again! How's that goin'?", Bugs asked, hoping he'd get a longer answer from the boy.

" Okay", Yakko mumbled.

That was an even shorter answer. Bugs swallowed the lump that was starting to form in his chest, something was telling him that not everything was alright.

" You know, if ya want that jacket, I'll buy it. This trip is about the three of you, after all, doc", Bugs said nervously.

Yakko didn't answer him. Now Bugs was sure something was wrong with the eldest Warner. He wasn't as talkative as he usually was and he especially wasn't talking to him. It just rubbed Bugs in the all the wrong places.

" Ya asked me for those old reels from the 20s. I got them at home and if ya still need 'em, we can make a short detour to my place", Bugs said softly.

" Whatever makes you sleep at night, Mr. Bunny", Yakko muttered.

That had hurt, more than Bugs would have ever admitted. More than the time Daffy accidentally spilt thinner on his foot after getting burnt himself. He had cried that day but that hurt couldn't compare to what he was feeling now.

Yakko was a bright child. The first time he and the Warner had ever spoken to each other, he had discovered just how fond he was of the kid. Yakko was also the first kid who attempted to call him by his name and he successfully did it without hesitation. Now... for him to go back to calling him 'Mr Bunny' , it had hurt.

" What is up with you, Yakko?", Bugs mumbled.

Once Wakko and Dot had finally settled on the clothes they wanted (Yakko hadn't chosen anything so Bugs took what he thought the boy might like, including the parka).

" Can we just use ya fitting rooms again? Thanks", Bugs said after paying for the clothes.

Wakko and Dot had stepped out of the fitting rooms warmly dressed. Wakko's puffer jacket had reached past his butt while he took a pair of black leg warmers and yellow mittens as well. Dot had chosen a baby pink frock coat that was lined with white fur on the inside. On her head was a white cossack hat with a daisy sewed onto the side with matching white mittens.

They exited the store, meeting the cold air of New York City. The air wasn't as uncomfortable as it was earlier now that Wakko and Dot were bundled up warmly in their new clothes. However, Yakko was exactly how he came, a scarf around his neck.

' And I thought Daffy was stubborn', Bugs thought.

They had gone through several more stores, toy stores, book shops (because Yakko was eying a lot of those books and mumbled something about wanting to read Lord of the Rings) before they finally brought themselves to a diner at lunchtime.

Wakko and Dot were chatting to Bugs who listened attentively while once in a while glancing back to Yakko to check if he's okay. The eldest Warner hadn't butted in yet with a joke of any kind, which was the final sign that something was indeed wrong.

And Bugs intended to find out and, hopefully, make it better.

" Wakko, Dot", Bugs said, gaining their attention," I hoird they have a play area somewhere in here. Why don't you go on ahead while me and Yakko wait for the bill".

" Hmm, play area means battlegrounds, which means more land to claim and more playground credibility", Wakko mumbled.

" Let's do it", Dot shrieked before dragging Wakko away with her.

Bugs turned to Yakko with a knowing look," Well look at this. It's just the two of us, in an awkward silence, hopefully Mr. Warner would speak and tell me what is bugging him before I ask his siblings", he said sweetly.

Yakko's eyes widened," I'm gonna go-".

" Sit", Bugs said pulling Yakko back onto his seat," Now talk, doc".

" There's nothing to talk about", Yakko said crossing his arms.

" You're Yakko. You always have something to talk about", Bugs replied.

Yakko grumbled as he looked away from Bugs.

" What is up with you, doc? You've been avoiding me lately. Did I do something wrong? You know you can tell me", Bugs said softly while he paid for their food.

" I don't need to tell you anything", Yakko said coldly.

" Why? What's wrong, kid?!", Bugs asked.

" Nothing!", Yakko hissed.

Bugs eye twitched," Yakko, you better tell what's wrong or-".

" No I don't", Yakko said coldly," You're not my dad... and I'm not your charity case", he said before running off.

" Yakko!", Bugs' voice chimed in with Wakko and Dot's as they had witnessed their brother running off.

Scratch what was said about Yakko calling him 'Mr. Bunny', this had hurt much more. He knew he wasn't their father, but he cared about them like one. So that had been like a thinner bullet to the heart, hurtful. But that was only a third of the pain. The second third was because-

-It reminded him of how much Yakko was like him during his early months with Tex Avery.

 **" I told you not to go to Universal!"**

 **" I just wanted to meet Ben! You gonna deprive me of that too. I'm sorry but I ain't Daffy!"**

 **" I didn't deprive you of anything! I gave what I could at the time! Go to your room and you won't be leaving there until Bob gets he-"**

 **" I don't have to listen to anything you say to me! You're not my real father!"**

The memory was racing through Bugs' mind as he raced after Yakko with Wakko and Dot not far behind him. He felt a lot of regret even to this day about what he said to Tex. The man didn't deserve that.

They ended up at Central Park, where they immediately spotted Yakko sitting on a bench. Bugs walked towards him slowly. Wakko, too, was about to walk over but was stopped by Dot.

" Let's just watch for a bit", she reasoned.

Yakko sat with his right pantsleg rolled up to reveal frost that was slowly growing on him. It hadn't hurt, it was just uncomfortable and made it hard to run, which was why he stopped.

" I guess ol' Ruegger failed to tell ya frost grows on toons like moss grows on trees", Bugs said as he sat down next to Yakko.

" What do you want?", Yakko grumbled.

" Why do you think I'm charity casing you?", Bugs asked.

Yakko looked away and didn't answer. Bugs sighed as he leaned back into the cold bench. He didn't want to tell the story but now he felt was a good time to finally rethink it while he was telling Yakko about his early years.

" Y'know, ya sounded a lot like me back there", Bugs said chuckling sadly," I said the same thing to Tex when I was a couple of months old".

" What do you mean?", Yakko asked.

" I told him that he wasn't my dad", Bugs replied.

" Why? The studio said Tex was your creator", Yakko asked.

" The studio says a lot of things. They say we were born wealthy and happy. They say we were looney the moment we popped outta our cells. All that, utter nonsense. Including the bit of Tex Avery being my real creator", Bugs explained.

Yakko nodded," So... who is your real creator?", he asked.

" Joseph Benson 'Bugs' Hardaway did my original draft as well as my prototype, so he was settled as my creator, along with Cal Dalton and Charles Thornton. However, he was going to leave for Universal and tried to take me with him but... Leon had other ideas, next thing I knew I was adopted by Tex and labeled his character", Bugs explained.

" Did you like it with him?", Yakko asked," With Mr. Avery".

" Although our time together at Warner Bros. was cut short due to some stupid argument between Papa and Leon over a cartoon of mine, I loved Papa as my director and as my true father because you see doc-", Bugs said before turning to Yakko whose full attention on him," A father isn't just someone who was part of your creation, he's the man who will love you endlessly because he cares immensely about you and will try to give you the best life he can give you even if you've said some hurtful things to each other. Unlike Hardaway, who never even sent a letter to me, Papa called me and Daffy every week to see how we were doin'. Pa made sure we still got to see him in person as much as possible".

" Pa?", Yakko said raising an eyebrow.

" Friz Freleng", Bugs replied.

" Did you call your other directors your dads as well?", Yakko asked, with a hint of a smile.

" Oh yeah! They each had different names. Tex was Papa, Friz was Pa, Leon was Gramps, Chuck was Pops, Givens was Father, Clampett was Dad, McKimson was McDad- uncreative I know. It was Daffy's idea before we opted to call him Daddy which for a while in my mind was very dirty", Bugs said playfully," And I have to say, Daddy was not amused by our nicknames, we were grounded for a month- Oh and while she was there, June was lovingly called Mom".

Yakko chuckled, his mood brightening," So you were a Papa's boy, huh", he teased.

Bugs gasped," How dare you! I was an independent young man. It's not like Tex tucked me in, or read me bedtime stories, or was there for me during filming, or cuddled with me after I break into his home because of a bad dream. It was not at all like that. Psh...", he scoffed.

Yakko laughed at Bugs' unconvincing act. He could hear his siblings snickering in the background. He felt great, talking with Bugs and learning some depressing and embarrassing things about him. It made him focus less on what made him distant in the first place.

Speaking of that.

" Yakko"

The toon boy looked up at the hare, who had a serious look on his face.

" I may not be ya Dad, but I do care about ya like one should. And you are definitely not a charity case. And for future references, I'd like to know who told you that you were... that awful thing", Bugs said gently.

Yakko faltered," I... It was... it was Plotz", he admitted.

Bugs' brows furrowed," Plotz. When did he tell you that?!", he growled.

" That day when you took us to that theatre downtown. He took us aside and started yelling like he usually did but it was much worse that time. I was fine until you said you were buying us clothes, then his words really started getting into my head", Yakko said guilt-ridden," I'm sorry I believed him over you. I probably spoiled the day for you, Wakko and Dot with my angst".

" It's fine doc, really. Besides-", Bugs paused before he pulled something out of his hammerspace to reveal several bags from all the stores they had been to," Believe it or not, I've had my fair share of bad days too. Days where I just felt like giving up. If you've seen the foirst ten years of my life, you'd pitied me. But I keep telling myself that I just have to pull through because the sun WILL shine again and look where I am, I've come so far, if I give up now, I'll lose everything I worked hard to the sketch for. And let's face it, I'm a Scrooge McDuck when it comes to spending money on people I don't like or know, but for the people I love... I won't spare a fortune", he said softly.

" Really", Yakko said flustered.

" Would Daffy allow me to do this if he and I didn't love you to bits?", Bugs said smugly.

" How can he love us? Daffy hasn't met us at this point of the storyline", Yakko confused.

Bugs chuckled," I told the boys some stories about our misadventures and showed some photographs. They look forward to meeting all three of you tomorrow", he said.

" Tomorrow!!", Yakko exclaimed with Wakko and Dot jumping out of their hiding places.

" We're meeting the other Looney Tunes tomorrow!", Dot squealed.

Bugs chuckled again," Not all of them though. Porky and Petunia got a date and all the inkblot Loonies are gonna be playin' bridge with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Felix the Cat. They wish they could be here, but ol' Oswald doesn't like people backing out of a fight... much like his little brother", he said rolling his eyes," Disneys...", he muttered.

" Do you think they'll like us?", Wakko asked shyly.

" Wakko kiddo, if they could, Daffy would have adopted you all after I showed the first picture of you three on the carousel at the carnival. I swear they're going to coddle you so much you're going to be more spoiled than Montana Max", Bugs said gently.

Wakko frowned," But that would mean Buster won't be friends with us anymore", he said sadly.

" It was just an example Wak", Yakko said reassuringly.

" Besides, I doubt you can turn spoiled. I wouldn't have overdone all this if I think you could", Bugs said reassuringly.

" Aww", the Warners cooed before giving the hare a hug," We love you too Bugs".

His heart jumped. They called him Bugs, they finally called him Bugs! He could practically scream with joy if he hadn't been pelted with a snowball.

He departed from their hug to notice Yakko innocently looking away from him while Wakko and Dot giggled mischieviously. Bugs glared playfully at them before pulled the parka he had bought for Yakko over said boy's head.

" You've got ten seconds to run before I ambush you", Bugs said darkly with a challenging smirk.

The Warners ran, laughing joyfully as they ran from Bugs' cold attack. All angst and past hurting long forgotten as the four toons were lost within their game. For the first time, it was nothing but them playing together.

But happiness can't last forever.

Everything had seemed fine, Bugs had left the game for some time before he returned with cups of hot chocolate from the cafe across the street. The Warners continued to hold their own little war behind the short fort they had crafted for themselves.

Bugs had only turned his back once before he heard an ear-piercing scream. Hot chocolate soon forgotten as he turned to look in the kids' direction to see Yakko, on the floor shaking while his siblings panicked over him.

Bugs swore he may have beaten Road Runner's record with how fast he had reached Yakko. The Warner looked like he was having a heart attack with how he clutched his chest and began hyperventilating.

" What happened?!", Bugs exclaimed.

" It was my fault! I hit him with a really big snowball in the back and he started screaming and fell! I'm sorry!", Wakko cried.

" It's okay, it's not ya fault, it's not ya fault", Bugs said trying to be reassuring," Yakko, stay wit' us, we're gonna get ya back to Burbank kiddo, just stay awake".

" H...H...He...Heart", Yakko croaked weakly.

" Heart. Is something wrong with your heart?", Dot asked.

Yakko nodded weakly, his breathing and shaking becoming more violent, causing more panic for the three toons. It wasn't before they noticed that his eyelids were beginning to drop did the real panic start.

" Yakko... stay awake... Bugs will get us home right now", Dot said reassuringly," Just stay awake!".

" I... ca...t... H-H-He's gone, Dot... gone...", Yakko muttered.

" Who? Is it someone we work with? Tell me what's happening!", Dot exclaimed.

" La...o", Yakko murmured before his eyes closed, but not before he heard his siblings and Bugs scream his name.

XXX

Yakko stirred, shifting in the bed that was too abnormally large to be his own or the room that was too warm to be inside the water tower. Two other weights trapped him inside the abnormally thick and warm blankets that definitely didn't smell like his own and definitely smelled more of carrots and whiskey. Yakko opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the fireplace blazing in front of the bed he was clearly sleeping on, and how decorated and fancy the room looked.

Yakko turned to his side to see Dot fast asleep next to him. He turned the other side and found Wakko asleep as well. But what weirded Yakko out was the fact that this was neither of their bed or their room, meaning they weren't in the water tower.

" Wakko, Dot, wake up sibs, where are we?", Yakko asked.

Dot yawned as she stirred," Oh, you're finally awake. To answer your question... we're at Bugs' house... well more mansion since this place is HUGE. And to answer the unasked question in your mind, yes we are in Bugs' bed. You can fanboy all ya like now. Just let me sleep", she said before turning around.

" What time is it?", Yakko asked rubbing his eyes.

" It's pretty close to dinner, you can already hear Wakko's stomach rumbling", Dot muttered tiredly.

Yakko groaned," Was I asleep that long?", he said.

" Yep. Bugs was nearly convinced that he had to take you to the hospital before we convinced him otherwise", Dot explained," Though I have to ask... what the heck was that all about?".

" I... honestly don't know... I just felt like something was... ripped away from me... something important", Yakko said as he tried to scramble his head for anything that could help him figure out why he did what he did.

" You mentioned something about your heart earlier... maybe it has something to do with that", Dot reasoned.

" My heart? My heart feels fine... I think?"

" You... think?", Dot drawled.

" It does feel a bit... empty... like something's missing", Yakko admitted," I don't know. Maybe I should've gone to the hospital...".

" You seem fine now... a bit flustered but I know that's because you're in your idol's bed and house", Dot said smugly," By the way, did you know Bugs has copies of our cartoons. He even has some Slappy and Goodfeathers cartoons. Pesto and Skippy's gonna freak out if we tell them!", she gushed.

" Really? Which ones does he have?", Yakko asked.

Before Dot answered his question, Wakko's stomach growled loudly causing him to stir awake.

" I'm hungry", he groaned," I need food".

" Don't worry Wakko, I'm sure Bugs has something in his fridge that will hold ya until we get back to the tower", Dot said before she got out of the bed.

" Wait! Can we actually take food from him?", Yakko asked as he too got out of the bed.

" He said 'make yourselves at home, docs' so we're going to do just that. Luckily we remember where the kitchen is. C'mon!", Dot said before she dragged her brothers out of the room.

Dot was right about the house, it was huge. They slid down the stair railings before they took a sharp turn towards the kitchen. Yakko took in the lovely white, silver and blue interior that was going on. Soon they entered the kitchen, where Wakko had seated himself on the kitchen island while Dot took a peek inside the fridge.

" Where is Bugs?", Yakko asked, finally notcing the real owner of the home was absent.

" He's in his study. Busy with something. Finances and all that grown-up stuff", Dot said carelessly," He has a leftover ham sandwich in here, would you want that?", she asked.

" I'll take anything", Wakko said his mouth already drooling.

A loud bang was heard, causing the Warners to jump back in surprise, Wakko ducked into one of the cabinets. The banging occurred much louder and more rapidly this time and the siblings realised that someone was knocking on the door.

" I'M COMIN' DOC. HOLD YA HORSES!", Bugs yelled from the front room of the house.

" WHERE ARE MY STARS , BUGS BUNNY?!?!"

" Plotz", Yakko and Dot squeaked before they retreated inside the cabinets too as they heard the CEO's feet bounding towards them.

Thaddeus Plotz looked more angrier than usual. And the reason was because he had received an angry call from the owner of the Mac n Cheese product they were supposed to be filming a commercial for, telling him that the Warners NEVER SHOWED UP. When they weren't in tower or at Slappy's, he knew Bugs had taken them.

He had warned those three about spending time with that rabbit. He had been warned about letting those three spend time with that rabbit. Now he'll be in big trouble with his boss.

" Come in. You seem a little tense", Bugs said sarcastically.

" Where are the Warners, Bugs?", Plotz asked," I know you have them".

" How mean of you to assume that I have them?", Bugs said calmly.

The Warners held their breaths as the two grown toons entered the kitchen. They heard Bugs mutter about the fridge being opened.

" You always have them. Always taking them away from the studio whenever we need them most", Plotz said before shaking his head," I don't know what you see in those brats... they're nothing but trouble and-"

" -over the top, destructive, zany, out of control. Ya not too far off from what Mr. Jack Warner called me and the other Loonies", Bugs said annoyed," Ya point is?".

" The point is... STOP STEALING FROM THE STUDIO!!", Plotz screamed," You have more important things than babysit three destructive children".

" Like what? Filming Space Jam. Pfft, if people wanted a movie about aliens, you coulda made a Duck Dodgers movie. I'm sure Daffy would appreciate the fact that the studio still recognises him as the star that he is and finally let me have a break", Bugs said tiredly.

" Bugs, you are the studio's number 1. People love you and want to get to know only you! Do you want to disappoint your fans?", Plotz asked.

" I will gladly, with a smile on my face and zero guilt in my soul, disappoint my fans if it meant the others get their chance in the spotlight", Bugs said as he pulled out a carrot," And if my fans want to get to know me, you have to tell them the REAL history and not the one the studio fabricated to make us look good".

" But that history is so dark and grimy", Plotz said disgusted.

" History is all about dark and grimy stuff, Plotz. I bet you the entire woirld believes Mickey Mouse is a saint, no one who didn't work in animation for Disney and WB would know that Mickey was prone to running away when Walt was too much for him to handle. Or that I was abandoned as a doodle before Tex took me in, making me the first toon to ever be adopted. No one knew that I slept in a cot with Daffy in the storage room of the animation studio for the foirst nine years of my life. No one knows that toons were only paid actual salaries in the 50s, which was brought to our attention by Universal, the studio that **abused** their toons thanks to Charles Mintz being a nightmare. And just think, I would have been one of those toons who were whipped for messin' up if **Daffy** hadn't convinced Tex that I had talent. There's... the 1% of history told, now to get to the other 99", Bugs said darkly.

Yakko had never imagined that was what it was like in the past. He could hear Dot swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat and shiver. She stopped quickly, fearing the shaking would give away their hiding place. He wondered how Wakko was fairing, knowing his little brother was a bit sensitive when he hears of abuse. He wondered... if Bugs was ever abused, the thought made him sick.

" Stop trying to change the subject! Where are the Warners?!", Plotz screamed.

" Sleeping. They've had a long day with me in New York", Bugs said calmly.

" You took them to New York. Why?!"

" I noticed their closets looked... bare. I wanted... no- needed to fix that. And I didn't do that because they're **charity** **cases** , I did it because I love them", Bugs admitted.

The Warners smiled as they listened as Bugs talked to Plotz. He spoke with a balance of defense and offense, defending them and offending the CEO. And the hare was definitely winning.

" T-They told you about what I said", Plotz stuttered fearfully.

" Oh, you wouldn't believe how pissed I was at seeing Yakko so heartbroken. I was ready to blow up ya office... with a DIP bomb. But since the day I met them, they've always been my foirst priority, so I knew I'd handle you later, I had to take care of my kids foirst. Seeming as some people ain't doin' it at all", Bugs exclaimed.

" B-b-But-"

" Now you listen here, VERY CLOSELY, the kids are only going to the studio on MONDAY because I don't trust you to take them there without giving them serious self-esteem issues and frankly, I no longer have any reason to trust you at all and I'm too tired to drive up Sunset Boulevard when it's ToonTown rush hour and close to dinner time", Bugs explained.

" Now Bugs-"

" YOU, don't have any right to call me by my name. From now on and until forever, I'm Mr. Bunny. And the Looney Tunes would like to be regarded with the same respect once I tell them what you did", Bugs said angrily," Now... get out of my house", he growled.

Plotz ran off hurriedly, quickly forgetting about the Warners in order to escape the hare's wrath. The front door slammed shut as Bugs sat down on a stool with his head in his hand. The Warners hadn't moved from their places in the cabinets until they felt Bugs had calmed down or left the kitchen completely. However, none of that was happening.

" Yakko, Wakko and Dot, get outta the cabinets", Bugs said tiredly.

The siblings peeked out of their respective cabinets to see the hare staring at them through the gap between his fingers.

" What gave us away?", Yakko asked.

Bugs chuckled," Wakko can't sit still, I could hear his tail hitting the base and the fact that he's eating the cheese puffs I hid in there", he said.

Wakko grinned sheepishly and looked at Bugs with a apologetic look.

Bugs waved him off," But I get it, doc. You were hungry and we had a light lunch. Luckily for you-", he paused when knocking was heard from the front door,"-I ordered some pizza".

At the mention of pizza, the Warners mouth watered, the hunger they had never felt previously, except for Wakko, was rising as Bugs brought in the steaming boxes and beckoned them into the lounge.

They ate in a comfortable silence in front of the blazing fireplace. The Warners eyes kept flickering from their food to Bugs and the pictures on the wall. They had thought about his rant earlier and it did nothing but cause them discomfort, especially Yakko, who thought Bugs had no idea what it was like to struggle.

" You docs wanna ask me somethin'", Bugs asked when he noticed them staring.

" Was what you said back there true?", Wakko asked.

Bugs sighed," I knew you'd ask me about that eventually", he muttered before he spoke again," Yes, everything I said was true. From 1940 to 1944, I lived in the animation studio's storage area. But I had slept a good amount of time in Bob Clampett's office when Daffy was unbearable to sleep with at times".

" You and Daffy shared a bed?", Dot questioned.

" It was more of a cot than a bed. And yeah, we did. Whereas you three get your own rooms, I had to share a bed with Daffy and Porky. Three toons per cot was the rule, so it was really cramped. However, when more toons came in, Jack Warner had a brilliant idea and ended up moving us some where else, wanna take a guess?", Bugs said with a smirk.

" The soundstage?", Wakko guessed.

" No", Bugs said, his smirk growing bigger," He told us we had to stay in the studio **water tower.** That very one you three are staying in, was where me and the Looney Tunes made before 1949 stayed until ToonTown was built later that year".

" SERIOUSLY!", the Warners screamed excitedly.

" Yep. In fact, if I remember correctly, Wakko's bedroom was mine, Daffy's and Porky's room. We still had to share a bed though. But at least the bed was actually a bed", Bugs explained," We also etched drawings into the wall, if you look closely or move some stuff around, I'm pretty sure you can still doodles of Daffy's fantasies of Marilyn Monroe".

Yakko made a mental note in his mind to find those doodles later.

" I can't believe you actually lived in the water tower", Dot said before asking," Who was in my room?".

" Elmer, Pepe and Penelope. And I believe Babbit, Tweety and Sylvester slept in Yakko's room", Bugs said thoughtfully," There were other bedrooms but I assume the studio boarded them up before your creation".

Yakko nodded," There are a couple of locked rooms in the tower", he said.

" Then those are the other rooms", Bugs said with a nod before growling in frustration," Which was also another reason why I bought you all those things. I personally know how cold the tower can get in the winter. So to see what you were living on, made me livid. At least Leon gave us THICKER BLANKETS!"

The Warners remained silent. They could only watch Bugs rant on. Today was their first day seeing him so... tense and furious, and his anger wasn't even directed at them.

" We're sorry", Yakko said softly.

" Don't be. You did nothing wrong. The studio's just woirkin' on my noirve", Bugs said tiredly.

" Maybe you should retire", Dot suggested.

" Maybe... if they let me...", Bugs said bitterly.

The Warners glanced at each other, not liking how dark of a turn this was taking. Suddenly a yawn erupted from Wakko, gaining Bugs' attention.

" Looks like it's time to turn in", Bugs said.

" To what?", the Warners asked playfully.

Bugs chuckled, causing the Warners to grin with satisfaction that the joke cheered him up.

" C'mon, let's get to bed", Bugs said.

The Warners raced up the stairs while Bugs calmed caught up with them. When he turned up in his room, they were settled his bed.

" My bed? Really?", Bugs asked.

" We like it. It's comfortable", Dot reasoned.

Bugs sighed," Fine", was all he said before turning to leave.

" Wait! Yakko usually tells me a bedtime story so I can fall asleep. And since he's currently in dreamland, could you tell me one?", Dot asked.

" Sure. Do you have anything in mind?", Bugs asked.

" Something that includes fairytales. Like princesses and knights", Dot said as she leaned in to listen.

" Okay... I think I can do that", Bugs said before he cleared his throat and began:

" Once upon a time, in a land far far faraway, there was a helpless, thin squire who, with his friends, wanted to become a knight. His friends were already knights, so he aspired to become a knight just like them. So he began to work hard, to work smarter, to use his mind to trick his foes, and along the line, he made another friend, a... sorcerer... yeah, a sorcerer, who was protected by his more powerful father so it was difficult for the squire to see him often. But they remained friends, and the squire was happy. But then one day, the squire lays his eyes on a beautiful dame, more fairer than all other woman he had seen in his life time. He was in love with her, and she was in love with him. But there was a problem, she was already married.. to a greedy, pompous, good-for-nothing cheating duke who only married her for her money and she was to have a child. However, that didn't deter the squire. Oh no. With the help if his knight friends and the sorcerer, he challenged the duke to a battle and the winner shall receive the lady's hand. Within seconds, the squire won and the dame and him were happily together. Her son was born frail, but he was as happy as can be. Everything was okay, the light was shining down on him. But the squire learned that happiness didn't last forever in the worst way possible. In a fit of rage, the duke killed the dame's son, who was too his own son, in cold blood and the land was filled with despair. The dame's mental state became fragile with the loss of her child. Which became known far too late as the squire had done something incredibly idiotic which he still cannot understand... and she ran away. He hasn't seen her since... He still foolishly believes that she loves him, even if she isn't here with him. His friends tried to cheer him up but the only person who pulled him back into the light was the squire's father. With renewed determination, the squire trained harder until he finally became a knight! And as his first duty... he was to protect the the princes and princess of the land from all sorts of harm. They had painfully reminded him of his dame, but despite the pain they made him feel, he loved them regardless, as if they were his own children... and as he tucked them that they mean the world to him and... that his lady would've loved them... and so the squire-turned-knight walked into the darkness, ready to face the world again... The End".

Dot had fallen asleep through the last quarter of the story but Bugs had continued on. He looked at them in silence, his mind painfully merging them into one toonette. He turned to the photograph on his end table that they never noticed.

" You would've loved them, Phels", Bugs said sadly.

He still had some of her clothes at his burrow. And they still smell like her, so much that it had hurt to sleep alone in his bed, when her scent was everywhere, when her clothing were in arm's reach, when his own nephew smelled like her because they've spent more time together than he ever did. Everything just hurted.

He clutched his coat, remembering it was a gift from her. Bought from the first salary she had ever gotten. Proof that she really did love him. The coat slipped out of his hand in exhaustion before he felt his own eyes drop and his body relax into sleep.

XXX

Storms raged in the ever glowing city of ToonTown. The sky thundered above the town, causing many toons great discomfort.

Or maybe it was the scream that plagued the night.

On a muddy dark path, a toon boy no older than 10 crouched on the ground as he sobbed above another boy much younger than him who laid lifelessly in his arms.

Ink poured out of the younger boy. It had been a few mere seconds when his eyes transformed into those legendary x's, causing the older boy to cry harder.

Heavy footsteps approached the boy, who was too occupied with the loss of his companion to notice the armed men surrounding him before they ripped him off the dead toon.

" Let me go! Let me go please!", the boy yelled," Let me-"

A slap occurred across his face, shutting him up and forcing him to look up at the face he was trying to forget.

" So you tried to run from me", the toonette snarled," I knew I should've chained you and this useless brat".

" Don't call my baby brother a useless brat!", the boy screamed before receiving another slap.

" Shut up! So you think you can get out of this easily?! I've had trouble with you brats all year, I warned you that one day I would have enough with you brats!", the toonette exclaimed," Now look at what you made me do. Precious money and resources wasted on 5 brats who can't even follow simple instructions".

" Stop calling us brats!", the boy said before biting the toonette's leg.

" AHH! YOU SLIMY LITTLE GERM! Trickster, get the muzzle!", the toonette screamed.

Trickster walked forward, before kicking the dead body out of the way, towards Mahogany and the boy, who looked at him in hatred and betrayal.

" Hey S", Trickster said as he crouched down to the boy's level," Why'd ya try to run from me, buddy? Wasn't I good enough for you anymore".

" You were never good. You killed toons", S snapped.

" Because they're in our way, buddy. You know I would never kill you or your brother purposefully... Your brother was in our way, S, he had to go", Trickster said softly," Take him away!".

The men grabbed S, dragging him away from his little brother, causing the boy immense.

" Wait! No! What are you to do with him?! La-", his screams were cut off by someone drugging him with correction fluid.

The next time S woke up, he was in a dark, cold room. His hands were tied to a pole and he noticed the absence of his shorts, making him feel awkward.

The door opened and in walked Trickster, whose smug smile frightened S to no extent.

" Where's La-!", S was cut off by the muzzle that was attached to his face.

" There now, nice and tight, I wouldn't want my little soldier calling for help now, would I?", Trickster said smugly," You look so much like my wife right now, chained and tied up, muzzled and naked. It's exhilarating, y'know. Reliving old days. I caused her so much pain and I heard her scream so many times it became a need. I heard she couldn't walk for days, oh happy times...".

" You're a sicko! Where's my brother?", S said with a muffled voice.

" Some place you can never find him again my boy", Trickster said happily," By the way, I got you this!".

Trickster tossed him a ball of cloth, which S caught in his tied up hands. The ball unraveled, revealing his brother's stripes t-shirt that was stained with ink...

...His ink...

" Well, I guess I'll leave you and the last piece of your brother alone then", Trickster said cruelly," Sweet nightmares... SW02".

S cried and sobbed until his throat began to hurt so much from crying. His brother was innocent in all of this. IT SHOULD'VE BEEN HIM WAS ALL WHAT HIS MIND TOLD HIM. Eventually, after all the crying, he felt numb.

He pressed the shirt into his face, trying to savour the last of his brother.

The piece of clothing that kept him going.

The End

 **I was going to include a scene with Ophelia but the story already went past 10k so I removed it. But we got to learn more about SW02 and learn a bit more toon history. Yakko's definitely gonna be looking for those Marilyn Monroe wall doodles. I'll be updating The Nanny very soon, the angst ain't over yet**


	2. The Aftermath

**Welcome to Part 2 of Clothing! Initially, the story had of course *ended but then something came to the depths of my mind and I couldn't let it go. So I decided to heck it all and make a part 2. Hope you enjoy!** **Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs and/or Looney Tunes. They both belong to Warner Bros**.

* * *

The Aftermath

Light peered through the bedroom window as Bugs Bunny peacefully slept with the Warner siblings close by. As the light reached his face, he let out a small tired and disgruntled groan. He opened his eyes and glared at the window, noticing the birds out on the tree branch as the light poured in.

" I ought ta replace those curtains", Bugs muttered as he slowly got up, careful not to disturb the sleeping children.

His heart melted at the sight. They looked extremely adorable and innocent asleep... small and fragile. Something he'd probably never allow any scum of life to ever lay eyes upon.

They were his kids... and he'd die trying to make sure they stayed happy for a long time.

Bugs quietly walked out of the room, closing the door before letting out a sigh. He stretched his back until he heard a pop, sighing in relief from the previous stiffness. He made his way downstairs, letting out a loud yawn as he walked down the stairway.

The doorbell rang and Bugs gazed up curiously.

" Who is it?", Bugs exclaimed.

" It'sh your beloved brothersth, Kit"

" Open up Bugs, it's chilly out here!"

Bugs grumbled under his breath as he opened the door to see the rest of the Looney Tunes, looking extremely chipper and mischievous.

" It's too early for you lot to look so chipper", Bugs grumbled.

" Well, someone woke up on the wong side of the bed this mowning", Elmer stated with a raised brow.

' More like I couldn't move in case I squashed the Warners', Bugs thought, not saying his thought out loud for in fear of a ruckus.

Call him selfish, but he wanted to keep the Warners to himself a little longer. He loved his brothers and took all his childhood selflessness lessons to heart, but he believed he could get away with this for a little longer.

" Bugs!", Lola squealed as she jumped to plant a kiss on him.

Bugs tried to hide his cringe as he stopped her by her arms," Eh, mornin' Lola", he said pushing her back to arm's length, therefore pushing away her advances.

It wasn't that he didn't like Lola. He loved her a lot. But not in the way she liked him, or believed to like him. Her excitement and energy reminded him too much of Clyde, Buster and the Warner siblings for him to even TRY to see her in a romantic light. Besides, he found out quite early in his life that he preferred older women... and cats.

" Stho, did ya make breakfasth yet?", Daffy asked walking inside.

" I just woke up. No breakfast made unless you want leftover pizza", Bugs said with a lazy grin.

The displeased look on Daffy's face spoke a thousand words already.

" Do you even have groceries in this place?", Tweety asked," You're not giving me a lot to work with here, big brother".

Wile sniffed," Is someone from the studio here?", he asked after smelling the air.

Bugs' breath hitched for a millisecond but pulled kn a calm expression," Plotz was here yesterday. Two of us had a sort of... disagreement on certain circumstances", he said casually," He's on the No-Fly list now".

Sylvester looked up in surprise," Really?", he said utterly flabbergasted.

The No-Fly list was essentially people the Looney Tunes were no longer allowed to be even on joking terms with. While many of them had qualms with certain people, it was rare for Bugs to pin someone on that list, especially someone they worked with.

Mindful of Lola in the next room, Daffy leaned forward and whispered," The last perp you put on that list was Trickster Fox. What happened?", he asked concerned.

" Like I said: it was a disagreement on certain circumstances", Bugs said waving them off," I handled it but I think the maroon should really learn his lesson a bit further", he growled," Anyway, since he was mentioned, did you find anything Sly?".

" Uh yeah, Sleazy and Psycho came to me at the precinct the other day, saying they spotted him near Cool World", Sylvester said calmly," Spotted him with two Tijuanas, serves to say he definitely got something outta that night".

" So long as its not her, I'm fine", Bugs murmured softly.

Pepe bit his lower lip," Since we're speaking about her as well, Penelope told me they saw her the other day. Her and Petunia", he said, looking at Bugs hesitantly.

" Oh", Bugs said quietly," How is she?".

" They don't know but she was crying when they found her", Pepe said hesitantly," Well more... Lola tripped her into a mop bucket...".

Bugs stood up but Daffy sat him down again.

" Cool it, bunny. Petunia told us it was an accident. Lola didn't see her", Daffy said sternly," I do not want to have to suffer with her crying after you yell at her again".

Bugs huffed and stood up on his own accord, ripping himself out of Daffy's grip.

" I'm heading out to the grocery store", Bugs announced," Stay out of my room until I get back!".

On his way out he made a quick detour up to his bedroom. Opening the door, Bugs peeked inside to hear the Warners still sleeping peacefully. He smiled a little before closing the door again and making his way to the front door.

" I'm heading out. Remember fellas: Stay outta my room!", Bugs exclaimed before slamming the front door shut.

" I'm telling you all. I still think I smell someone from the studio", Wile said frowning.

" Maybe ya sniffer's broken", Yosemite said entering the kitchen.

" Maybe. Mind sthmellin' my socks, Wile?", Sylvester asked smugly, pulling out an old hole-filled sock that a green air to it.

" Get that DISEASED thing outta my face, Sly!", Wile screamed, clogging his nose," Granny, help!".

" I'm a bit busy at the moment, dear!", Granny called from the living room.

" C'mon, is it really that bad?", Sylvester asked as Wile backed into Pepe who caught whiff of the smell.

Pepe gagged," Oh mon Dieu! Sylvester, when was the last time you washed that dreadful thing?", he said ill.

" Okay, if Pepe sthays it'sth bad, it'sth bad. Sylvester, burn those socks of yours", Daffy said shooing him out of the kitchen," When do you even wear sthocksth?".

" He can't burn it! What if it's highly flammable!?!", Tweety said," For all we know we can cause a mini Hiroshima in LA".

Marvin walked past and shook his head," I want to disown some of you", he said nonchalantly before walking on towards the backyard.

" I hate this family", Wile muttered before Pepe cleared his throat angrily," Okay. I hate some of you. You're not included", he said, earning a satisfied hum from the skunk.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Warner siblings slept on, blissfully unaware of the chaos below them.

* * *

Wile walked upstairs, sniffing the air as he wandered around. His nose had never failed him and something in his gut told him to follow it.

His nose led him to Bugs' bedroom, where his older brother strictly told them not to enter. Wile pursed his lips and leaned his ear against the door. So technically, he was not defying his brother's rule.

He could hear snoring.

Wile's eyes widened and he immediately sped downstairs. He nearly ran Lola and Roadie over when he reached the entrances of the kitchen and game room.

" Woah there, Wiley", Daffy said surprised," What happened?".

" There's someone in Bugs' room", Wile rasped.

" What?!", Lola shrieked," That little-".

Foghorn pulled her back," Woah, now hold on there, girlie. We don't got the whole picture yet", he said sternly," It could be an enemy.

" Or some creepy Tijuana that found out where he lives and masturbated in his bed before falling asleep in it", Tweety said darkly.

The Looney Tunes looked at him with concern, earning a confused look from Tweety.

" What? Has that never happened to you guys?", Tweety asked confused.

" We'll talk about that later", Daffy said looking at the canary worriedly before turning to everyone else," But it could be someone dangerous. Wile, you said the perp was sleeping, right?".

" Knock right out", Wile confirmed.

" Then the best thing we can do is a sneak attack", Daffy whispered," All we gotta do is quietly get into the room, sneak over to the bed and BAM! Flat as a pancake. We throw them out and bing batta boom! We're heroes! Sound clear to everyone".

" As clear as the summer sky, Daff!", Wile said firmly.

" Then as my dear old protege once said: Let's get dangerous!", Daffy hissed," Tune Squad away!".

You can easily imagine the amount of goofiness pooling through as they all 'sneakily' made their way over to Bugs' bedroom. Daffy was the first by the door, putting his finger by his beak as he slowly opened the door.

Everyone stepped inside quietly and headed towards the bed stealthily. The perpetrator laid soundly asleep as the Looney Tunes loomed over them.

" Okay fellasth. On the count of three, we rip the blanket off and smash", Daffy whispered as he and Wile grabbed hold of the blanket," One... two... three!", the blanket was ripped off as mallets raised high above their heads but. their stance faltered when they saw the real perp.

The Warner siblings cuddled close together, their snores amazingly in synch. Wakko's leg jolted for a few seconds before it stilled.

" They knew our weakness", Foghorn said quietly," Children".

" Must resist temptation to coddle", Sylvester murmured stiffly.

" Look at the little angels", Granny crooned," They're even more cuter than they were in the pictures".

Dot had let out a small whimper and shivered in her sleep, making the Looney Tune's hearts melt further.

" Pull the blanket over them, you nincompoops", Pepe scolded," They're getting cold", he said sternly.

Wile and Daffy pulled the blanket back over them, tucking them in comfortably before standing back.

Dot had let out a tiny purr as she snuggled deeper into the blanket.

Sylvester sucked in a breath," Temptation's growing stronger", he said stiffly.

" Alright fellasth, let'sth sthlowly back away from the kits", Daffy said quietly.

" Wait, are we missin' somebody?", Yosemite asked.

Suddenly Tweety flew over them with a sadistic smile on his face," EAT MALLET, BITCH!", he exclaimed.

" TWEETY NO!!!!", The Looney Tunes shrieked as they all dived for the crazed canary and dragged him to the floor.

Unfortunately for them, with the combination of Tweety's scream, their screams and the sound impact on the floor, the Warner Siblings jolted awake.

" Who's there?!", Yakko said as he and his siblings looked about fearfully.

" Bugs?", Dot called quietly.

The Looney Tunes slowly poked their heads from behind the end of the bed, looking at the siblings sheepishly. Tweety flew up from the slacked grasps and landed on the bed.

" What's the big- oh my sweet feathery toosh, they're adorable", Tweety gushed as he flew over to the stunned Warners," Look at you! I don't know what you are but I know I want you. Can we keep them, Sylvester?".

" I think Bugs got first claim", Sylvester murmured.

" Fine, I'll be the fabulous uncle. Creator knows none of you fit that bill", Tweety said sassily before turning to the Warners," You okay, cuties?".

The Warners were rendered simply speechless, Yakko included. They mostly stared at their famous audience before them in awe.

The Warners took their stares away from the men before them and looked at their predicament. They were currently in Bugs Bunny's bedroom, in his bed being watched by the very toons the Warners idolized to the point of obsession.

" We're in Bugs Bunny's bed. Meeting out favourite idols and getting complimented by said idols", Yakko murmured stiffly.

" We are in Bugs Bunny's bed. Meeting the Looney Tunes, our heroes in every sense", the Warners murmured until they looked down at themselves," IN OUR PAJAMAS!!", the siblings shrieked in utter mortification.

Wakko and Dot practically sped out of the room while Yakko took to hiding under the blankets. Wakko ran out into the hallway while Dot ran into the connected Master bathroom.

" This is embarrassing", Yakko muttered.

" Nonsense, it's not that bad", Wile said sitting on the bed.

" Hey , I'll have you know I met George Burnsth in my underwear when I wasth a little kit", Daffy said reassuringly.

Yakko peeked out from under the blankets and the adults had to stop themselves from cooing at the adorable sight.

" Really?", Yakko asked curiously.

" Oh yeah. Never left the sthudio for weeksth. Leon stharted getting real annoyed with me hiding out in histh office the entire time", Daffy replied chuckling.

The bathroom and bedroom door opened and Wakko and Dot peeked inside curiously afrer eavesdropping on Daffy's confession.

" We never met George Burns. Is he as funny as in the studio's films?", Wakko asked curiously.

The Looney Tunes grinned as their eyes lit up at Wakko's question, multiple stories already coming up in their heads.

" Oh let usth tell you kiddosth", Daffy said grinning as Wakko and Dot made their way to the bed to listen to Daffy's story," He wasth a real hoot at sthudio partiesth!".

* * *

Bugs hummed as he entered his home but stopped when he noticed the lack of occupants on the lower floor. Then there was some laughter and Bugs instantly felt his mood sour.

He travelled up to his bedroom and paused at the sight before him. The Warners sat on his bed, laughing their lungs out at his brother's jokes and pranks. Just the sight of them happy made him smile.

But then there's the mood ruiner

" I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALL TO STAY OUTTA MY ROOM!", Bugs shrieked, frightening some of his brothers.

" Bugsth!", Sylvester said nervously," You're back already, brother".

" Of course. I don't trust you lot with my human world house alone, ya might break something", Bugs huffed before smiling at the Warners," Morning kiddos. Sleep well?".

Wakko smiled," Uh huh! You've got a soft bed", he said sweetly.

" I'll see if the store I bought this from has more then", Bugs said, deliberately ignoring his brothers.

" That's not nec-"

" Yakko, I swear to the creators that if you pull that charity case bullshit again, I'm gonna get mad", Bugs said sternly," What's the use of that psychiatrist of yours if ya got a low self esteem?".

" Low self esteem!", Pepe gasped.

" Who hurt you? Who does Uncle Tweety have to kill?", Tweety said crazily.

" N-Nobody", Yakko stuttered.

" Thaddeus Plotz", Bugs replied smugly.

" Bugs!", the Warner yelled.

" Consider it done", Tweety said," Sylvester, fetch me my rocket. We got a dwarf to blow up!".

" That's too easy on him", Bugs scoffed.

" He'sth right. Wile, you sthill got that nuclear bomb plan?", Daffy asked.

" NOBODY IS KILLING PLOTZ!", Yakko exclaimed before sighing," It's really not as bad as it sounds. He was stressed and it is our fault for not telling Steven ahead of time about the carnival".

" But that's not the problem, Yakko. He neglected you three. THAT'S my- our problem", Bugs explained," Just because a kid broke something, doesn't mean they shouldn't get any new clothes. You're kids, you're bound to break something!".

" Bugsth isth right. It'sth unfair and downright neglectful. We've all seen your work along with your costarsth. You're all pretty talented. Stho it really sthouldn't matter whatever you broke, the sthudio still getsth a lotta money, Animaniacs is pretty popular, so we bet the studio's getting tonsth of cash outta all of thisth", Daffy said reassuringly.

" He's right, y'know", Wakko said quietly.

Yakko was quiet and leaning into Bugs slowly. He didn't say anything for a few seconds until," I wouldn't mind having a new bed", he said quietly.

Bugs grinned," That's the spirit kiddo", he said happily, making Yakko giggle at the rabbit's silliness.

" Now that that's sorted. There'sth justh one minor thing that'sth on all our mindsth", Daffy said with a humourless laugh," **What do you mean you weren't allowed new clothes?** ".

* * *

The Animaniacs cast stared in disbelief at the scene in front of them. Daffy Duck, a toon who could blow a gasket if some toon lesser than him so much touched him, was laughing as Dot touched him with her paint-covered hands, messing up his jacket beyond repair. Marita and Minerva had let out shrieks akin to pterodactyls when they found out the jacket was of the Armani brand.

Crates among crates of toys and furniture were moved inside the water tower that Monday morning. Everyone at the studio had come to a short halt as they heard Yosemite Sam, YOSEMITE SAM of all toons, smile happily at a paint-covered Yakko and Wakko.

And were those new clothes the Warners were wearing?

" Warners, what even?", Slappy said as the siblings nearly pass by them.

" Oh morning guys!", Yakko said cheerfully.

" Can we ask?", Rita said, still a little struck at the sight of the Looney Tunes being civil and dare she say... soft.

" Uh... I think it's better if you don't", Yakko said chuckling sheepishly," I'm still trying to wrap my head around this myself".

" We're a little flustered", Dot said sheepishly smiling at them.

Minerva hummed," Well at least you're getting spoiled. I honestly always thought this tower was too dull for you three", she said approvingly,

Slappy frowned," Y'know, toons would kill to be in the Looney Tunes' good graces. There's gonna be a lotta pettiness around", she warned.

The Warners smiled," Good thing we know know how to fight back, huh", they said smugly.

The cast was taken back by their reply. They weren't expecting such unwavering confidence from the kids, especially Yakko, who had been second-guessing his choices lately. They all smirked proudly at them.

" Looks like you three got a much needed self esteem boost", Minerva said smirking.

" Indeed", Wile said walking over," It was a piece of work but we managed. Be prepared though. We may have created little sass masters", he said chuckling fondly.

" We'll be the judge of that", Pesto said confidently.

" Will you be judging before or after your little gay squabble with Squit", Dot said sassily folding her arms with a raised brow.

" Oh snap", Skippy squeaked while Slappy snickered.

" Are you just gonna let her talk to you like that, bud?", Bobby said smirking.

" I'll let it slide for now. Not because she's right or anythin'! There's just a really scary coyote right behind her", Pesto said scoffing but averted his gaze away from his costars.

Wile snickered a little before his attention was caught by something else. That something else being a certain blonde mink.

" Well hi there", Minerva said flirtatiously.

Wile smirked," Well hello there yourself, gorgeous", he said sending her a wink before turning," Warners, if you need me, I'm installing those new closets in Dot's room".

" Okie dokie", The Warners replied.

Minerva grinned as she watched Wile walk away. Rita sighed as she saw her friend's eyes light up.

" Rita darling, hold my purse, 'cause I just found myself a tall glass of wine, sass and financial security", Minerva said grinning.

Rita sighed," Whatever suits you girl", she said shaking her head.

Dot giggled as she watched Minerva walk in the direction Wile went.

" They'd make a cute couple", Dot commented.

Bugs passed by and eyed the Animaniacs cast with a raised brow.

" Eh Warners? Daffy asked for a bit of help with painting Wakko's bedroom", Bugs said softly.

The Warners smiled," We'll be right there. Later everyone", they said before hopping away.

Bugs smiled softly with a lot of fondness as they left the front room. But when he turned to what was left of the cast, his demeanor changed. He dropped his smile and hardened his gaze, sending chills down everyone's spines.

" What are you blokes gawkin' at? What are you doin' standin' around here? The only toons gettin' special treatment here is the Warners. NOW GET TO WORK!", Bugs exclaimed.

" Yes Mr Bunny", everyone squeaked fearfully.

From the corner of the room, the Warners sighed with exasperation.

" He'll warm up to them soon... hopefully", Yakko said.

" The creators can't do such huge miracles, Yakko", Dot replied

" C'mon, let's go help Daffy with the painting", Wakko replied.

* * *

" Phew! I am beat!", Daffy said collapsing onto Bugs' bed.

" Well we did just decorate and arrange an entire home", Bugs said chuckling.

Daffy chuckled," True. Very true", he replied softly," Y'know, they remind me a little of you, the Warnersth... from back when we were younger. You alwaysth usthed to get paint sthmeared on Papa's and Dad's clothes. They couldn't even be mad. You were justh thisth excitable little kit who loved the world justh like they do".

Bugs smiled," But Leon would blow up at the sight of wasted paint", he said wistfully.

" He could never sthay mad at usth too long though", Daffy recalled," Neither could everyone else. We were innocent souls. We didn't know how cruel the world would be".

" Yeah", Bugs said softly," I'm afraid something bad will happen to the kids someday, that they'll finally see what cruelty looks like. I just wanna keep them innocent".

" Naivete is what gets toons like them killed every time, Bugs", Daffy said sternly.

" But the kids will have us", Bugs stressed.

" But we can't be everywhere, Bugs", Daffy said frowning.

" I know", Bugs said dejectedly.

Daffy sent his little brother a small smile," Cheer up, Kit. The Warners are strong kids. They'll no doubt send some danger packin' to Antarctica in record time", he said reassuringly.

" I hope you're right", Bugs said softly," Y'know, I'm surprised you didn't blow up at the fact I kept the kids from meeting you for as long as I did", he said.

Daffy laughed," Oh I'm hardly angry. Not even frustrated. But do you know who will be when she finds out you've been holding out on her?", he said.

" Who?"

" Mom", Daffy answered.

" Oh Schlesinger", Bugs cursed, much to Daffy's amusement

" But I understand a little. You always were a selfish type at times. I wouldn't be surprised if you were their only parent", Daffy said.

" Not true", Bugs scoffed before turning his head to look at a photo of him and one familiar cat," There's at least one toon I'm willing to share that title with...".

Daffy smiled sadly as he stared at his heartbroken brother. He never told the rabbit that he had met her at Betty's the other day, with the intention of dragging her tail with him back to Looneyville. But then they talked it out and he found out **why** she left in the first place.

While he wasn't happy with her answer, he understood at the very at least. He had voiced his wishes that she could've talked with him, with them, it would've made years of grief much less for everyone involved.

But everyone will their things out sooner or later and life could be grand again. Daffy smiled as he mused of sunny days and picnics every second Sunday like they used to. But until then...

He could wait another 2 decades.

The End

* * *

 **Phew! Finally finished this. And before Christmas. Just like I planned. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!**


End file.
